Tied Down
by turtlelikelemon
Summary: When Asami decided 'Enough is Enough.' Will Akihito be able to bring him back?


The silence between the two was deafening.

_"I__s _that what you really want?" Asami asked Akihito for the last time.

_"You think I enjoy being fucked 8 hours straight when I get home from fieldwork? The least you could do is hold back when you see that I'm tired. I have my own life you know! I need to have a little space for myself. You can't always be the center of my attention." _Akihito shouted in a frustrated tone, unaware of the weight of his words that shredded Asami's heart to pieces.

_"I understand."_ With that final statement, Asami grabbed his jacket on the chair and slid it on. He proceeded to the front door and opened it. Before he took his leave, he looked back but not meeting Akihito's eyes. _"You're free to go."_The door slammed shut.

Akihito knew he should feel relieved but somehow those last words didn't fit right with him. The way Asami said it with _f__i_nality made his heart churn painfully. He went to the kitchen to drink some water and then it hit him like a bomb. What just happened and what it _meant_. His heart sank with dread upon the realization. He dropped the glass and it shattered to pieces.

_This wasn't what I wanted! It wasn't supposed to end it like this! No! You can't do this to me. You got it all wrong._ The horror of Asami leaving him, letting him go made him run after the man as if his life depended on it.

When he arrived at the underground parking lot, Asami was no longer in sight. The guards and the limo were already gone from its reserved spot. _This wasn't happening! He really left me and he's not coming back! This can't be real! I need to talk to him! I need to go to Club Sion!_

The guilt, panic and pain were overwhelming him; his heart began to race abnormally, he was sweating, trembling and suddenly he couldn't breathe. He started to hyperventilate, desperately battling to take in some air as it protested to be inhaled. It was as if Asami also took his _breath of life _when he decided to leave him. Akihito clutched his chest as it ached, struggling to hold on to whatever was left of him, _of them._

As the oxygen going to his brain diminished, everything around him started to spin; only the feeling of guilt and hurt lingered as everything was reduced to pitch black.

* * *

_This is for the best._

Asami tried to convince himself as he repeated the thought like a mantra. He had thought the current status of their relationship was stable, convenient, nice and even... _comforting_. He had thought that their relationship had already overcome the _turbulent_ waters to which it started and had already reached the shores of _acceptance_. And from then on they could move to stable ground; together they would carve mountains of loyalty, content, companionship and maybe even...

**_Love._**

Asami allowed himself a bitter smile.

_It's already too late to be thinking about this stuff. _Now that he had let go of the only person capable of bringing such fragile emotion out of him._ I always tried to make him happy, didn't I? I did everything in my power to keep him safe and unharmed; so he can stay beside me, I beside him as well. Was I the only one who wanted to be together? Did he despise me all this time? Was he only after the thrill of the sex?_ And then a sudden dread came upon him.

_Is that it? Am I nothing more than just a thrill to him? _A swirl of dark emotions began to emerge in his aching heart.

_It can't be. Akihito is not that low of a person as to use someone for personal gain. _Asami then felt guilty for even doubting his boy... no, _was_ his boy. He knew better than to question Akihito's intentions; he was always honest with his feelings, always speaking his thoughts even if it mostly got him into trouble.

Asami smirked as he reminisced the countless times he found and _saved_ Akihito in a mess he effortlessly got himself into. What a trouble magnet! That rebellious attitude, athletic figure, seductive body, round ass, pink nipples, smooth skin, soft hair, red lips and those defiant eyes. Everything about Akihito just _captivated_ him.

Asami finished his glass of whiskey in one gulp upon the realization that the boy had meant more to him than he thought.

_I can't let him go. I can't lose him over something like this. I'm the only one he'll ever have. **He's mine.**_

Asami's resolution brought his senses back to life. He quickly reached for the intercom to tell the driver to head back to the apartment when his phone rang. _"What is it?"_

_"Asami-sama, its Takaba.. He's..."_

* * *

The constant beeping sound woke him up. Slowly opening his eyes, he could only see white walls, white curtains and white sheets. _Is this a hospital? Why am I here?_ Akihito asked in confusion and then tried to recall the last thing he could remember.

_I went home after work and then Asami and I had a fight. And then he... He... He left me! _Memories of that night came to haunt him back; Asami's letting him go, Asami leaving the apartment, Asami gone!

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO! ASAAMIIII! COME BACK!" H_e yelled with all his might as tears streamed down his face. There was a surging pain in his chest that was just too much for him to handle. _"THIS CAN'T BE REAL! HE'S GONE! WAKE UP AKI! THIS IS JUST A DREAM!"_ Akihito clutched his head as a headache settled in. The heart monitor's beeping sped up and then he started to hyperventilate again.

The door burst open and he saw Asami, eyes full of concern. Asami quickly reached the bedside chair and held his hand. Akihito gripped those same hands till his nails dug into the skin. Asami didn't even flinch at the pain.

_"Don't leave me..." _His words came in a whisper and a sob.

_"Shhh.. it's okay, Akihito. I'm not going anywhere."_ He then lifted Akihito's trembling hands to his lips and kissed them gently, hoping it would soothe the weeping boy.

After a few minutes Asami's private doctor and a nurse came into the room. They were apparently waiting outside until Akihito calmed down. The doctor knew that it was what the patient needed the most.

_"Asami-san, I'd like to do an assessment on him real quick. Just to make sure everything is alright." _Asami nodded and made a move to stand up but Akihito held his hands tighter. Fear and panic written all over his face. _"It's okay. You can stay Asami-san." _The doctor assured and Asami settled back to his seat.

The nurse took Akihito's vitals and the doctor did a physical assessment, asking a few questions every now and then.

_"What happened to me?"_ Akihito asked the doctor after the checkup was finished.  
_"You had a panic attack, Takaba-san." _The doctor answered.  
_"Panic attack?"_

_"Yes. Panic attacks are caused by intense fear, anxiety or apprehension. The attack can also be triggered by a situation from which a person desires to escape, like a defense mechanism. These can cause you to experience heart palpitations, chest pain, shortness of breath, dizziness, trembling and others. In your case, it was caused by short-term triggers such as a significant personal loss maybe?"_ Asami shot the doctor a sharp glare.

The doctor bowed his head slightly. _"Forgive me for prying Asami-san. I just need to make sure that this won't happen again. Repeating panic attacks can have serious consequences."_

_"This won't ever happen again. I'll make sure of that." _Asami said in a stern tone.

_"Very well. Then I shall take my leave. If you need anything, the nurses will be glad to help you."_ Asami nodded; the doctor and nurse left the room.

The room was quiet; both of them unsure on what to say. A few minutes went by in silence.

_"I'm sorry."_ Akihito said apologetically. _"I was wrong. I know I'm really stubborn and I never listen to you. So please don't leave me. I... I don't want that."_ Tears began to form in his eyes.

Asami cupped Akihito's cheek and wiped the tears with his thumb. _"Don't worry. I don't have any plans on letting you go anytime soon... or forever."_

Akihito felt something hard being slipped into his finger. It was a silver ring, small diamonds lined in the middle. It sparkled as it hit the sunlight. It was simply beautiful. He looked at Asami with confused eyes.

_"Be mine forever, Takaba Akihito." _Asami proposed as he kissed the silver ring. _"Or should I get down on my knees first?"_Asami smirked with amusement.

Akihito was speechless at the proposal but the remark after that flared his senses to life and he could only say one thing.  
_"Yes! You perverted bastard!" _And he flung himself to Asami.

Asami hugged Akihito tightly. _Mountains could wait. First of all, he needed to tie him down to his house with commitment._With no one looking, he smiled happily; knowing things had only just begun for the both of them.

He pulled back to look at Akihito's angelic face and then his brows furrowed. _"Wait, Yes to which?" _Akihito giggled at the question. Maybe he'll leave the man guessing for a few more hours. After all, they had time to spare and **_forever _**together afterwards.

* * *

**ANGST**! I hope I wrote it properly. (e_e;)  
Okay this was born out of my litte annoyance every time Akihito just lashes out at Asami even if the man hasn't done anything yet. You continuously do that and it'll get on someone's nerves someday, me. :P I only meant for this to be a drabble but as expected of my dramaginative mind it spun out of control and TADA! a full fanfic was finished before I knew it. Anyway, someone's probably gonna hate me for writing this, Orz. A tini-tiny-bit jerk-Akihito and a somewhat-victim Asami. ~/o/ *fleesbeforeanyonecatchesher*


End file.
